megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heehoshura/My SMT/Persona fanfiction.
Hi to anyone who reads this. Below is a persona/SMT fanfiction creatd by me. It has 30 chapters so far but I'll put up the first and if people want to see more I'll post it up here. I have the story on http://www.fanfiction.net/~thedatenshi It is still continuing and accepting peoples custom characters. Also please note this was made with the fanfiction.net audience in mind and has not been editted as such. The first few chapters are somewhat unorganised. So please forgive that. I'm also trying to get my friends to make a web comic of it! Anyway no one steal this OK! Unless its the componies that own the content which in thatcase be my guest as long as you can just mention me? Hi everyone! I’ve decided to make a SMT fanfic that will do as many crossovers as I can think of within its company. The main plot at the start will be featured in the Persona universe. But send in your own characters which I will add as Igor’s “Guests” so basically all of your characters will probably be main characters. Here’s a form. Name: Appearance: Weapon(s): Evoker: (The gun, the cards anything really) Persona: Persona type: (Like fire, physical, what it specialises at etc) Arcana: (A tarot Arcana, for this story even the fool and the minor Arcana are allowed, my characters is different and exempt from that rule) Side: (Good, bad, neutral, Law, chaos, antagonist? etc) I DO NOT OWN PERSONA OR THE SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI FRANCHISE I was waking up… Where was I? I got out of the bed and looked around the room. It was… well the only way to describe it was peaceful. It was casual and seemed to calm me down. Then I realised who am I? I saw the door out of the room and opened it, what I saw next was unbelievable! It looked like I was out in space! I heard someone clap their hand and turned as they said “Ah, you’re awake.” A tall man wearing a black suit and half a golden mask; with his brown hair tied into a ponytail greeted me and smiled “And you, as a human should probably be thinking “where the hell am I, and who are you? I believe that would be the words mostly said or though at this moment?”. “…” I was still stunned by the fact this place looked like outer space but, yeah that was along the lines of what I was thinking. “Who am I?” I guess that was the thing I should ask first or I probably would be too freaked out to say a word. “You are... a messenger, if I told you your new name or you’re original; I’m pretty sure some people I know would take it the wrong way and attack you when you meet them”. “My name is messenger? That’s a freaking title not a name!” I yelled at him and he sighed, “Well I expected you to reply like that, I will explain some things. One: You will not regain your memory until you complete my tasks, two: You cannot attempt to leave or overpower me, even if you could, you would come back, and finally three: The type of person you were before would love an opportunity like this”. Suddenly he pulls out a dagger and throws it into my heart! I thought I was going to die! But something else happened, I felt like my body was brimming with power! As I drew it out of me a man suddenly appeared out of golden butterflies, he wore a black kimono with a katana by his side, he was blind folded; well kind of the blindfold was obviously metal, and his dark hair was tied up in a feudal Japanese ponytail (I’m not sure what you would call that style) “That is your persona, his name and Arcana is The Follower he will help you achieve your goal and slay your enemies and protect what is dear to you. It’s about time I introduced myself, I’m Philemon, and we have guests my brother of the dark.” I looked at him and he saw I was perplexed. “Were not brothers, but in a sense we may become like them, opposites of one another dark and light, like brothers in that way” it didn’t help much but, well I was a little less confused, and then a limo appeared out of nowhere and almost ran me over! Philemon lifted me up and then eloquently opened the door, he pushed me in “Your first task is to bring Minato Arisato of another “side” and bring him here!” he spoke as I went in. It suddenly turned into a cage like elevator and was going down! Inside was a man with a hunched back and a long nose with a bald forehead and grey hair wearing a black suit, on his side was a woman with dark blonde hair and wearing a blue suit, they acknowledged my presence and the man talked. “Hello my name is Igor and this is my assistant Margaret, nice to meet you, you shall be the one the find other guests for this place, the velvet room and you will bring heroes and previous guests which died, to Philemon, first you will bring Minato, a poor deceased friend of mine. Here’s a picture” he took out a photo with a blue haired sixteen year old boy, wearing headphones on it. “Now off you go!” And the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground in a large city. I groaned as I got off the cold hard floor and wipe my eyes with my hands. “Ring, ring” Something was vibrating in my left pocket and I took it out. It was a cell phone in bright gold with a butterfly engraved on it as well as the words “Philemon” “You got mail” the text was labelled “Cu Murasame shall be your name, just encase you need one”. I instantly replied “I am not your attack hound” I knew that Cu meant hound or dog and Murasame is a sword, but I didn’t really have any other name I could think of so I took it. “You’ll attend Gekkoukan high school” I replied quickly “I’m thirteen you idiot!” and then another message appears “Type in 16 and then call” I did so and nothing seemed to happen. “Well, now to everyone else you’ll appear 16 while on this world, but you can’t see it yourself.” I sighed and Philemon gave me instructions all day. Eventually he instructed me to a house near the school and it seemed that it was already made for me. “You only have three days to protect him before bringing him here, good luck”. Notes: Ok some final notes, Philemon may seem OOC, however I’m going to explain that by saying he has observed humans so long he tends to enjoy being the way he is currently. The gist of this fanfic is, Cu will bring characters of alternate universes that died or loss their memory in the Megaten games, to the realm of the subconscious. After Cu recruits a few people he goes to another world that somehow is a fusion of all universes but the ages of each character will be the same as in their series. So it will be possible for Minato and Souji to be the same age and coexist this way as if they were born in the same year in this newer world. The newer world will have unsettling energy around it and demon attacks as well as shadows seem to be frequent but no one seems to notice and then more of the plot is revealed. So I write this not to confuse anyone with what happens. Category:Blog posts